Just a Glimpse
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: It's been years! Just let me look at him to see if he's doing fine so my heart can finally be in peace..." Light Rendshipping. PMD2 Grovyle x PMD:2 Shiny Celebi. One-shot. Slight Spoilers for PMD:2.


**Well, I decided to write a short one-shot for now. It's a slight Rendshipping (PMD:2 Grovyle x PMD:2 Shiny Celebi) one.**

**Also, just in case, there are minor spoilers for the game, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2. To tell the truth, I don't really see anything thing except for one, but just because I'm paranoid, I'll say there are anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

"Just a Glimpse"

"Please just one look! I promise I won't reveal myself! Just let me look at his golden eyes one more time!"

"I'm sorry Celebi… I may be the master of time, but I would disobey Arceus if I would let you look at Grovyle. You weren't even supposed to have your memory of him."

A purple fairy clenched her paws in determination as her transparent wings on her back hummed slightly. She closed her emerald eyes to try and recollect herself before finally repeating, "Just one more look! Please! I want to make sure he's okay!"

A large, blue dragon in front of her stretched his long neck, his own, scarlet eyes scanning over the fairy. He pawed the dusty ground as if it would help him decide his answer before saying, "Celebi… I just can't…"

"There must be a way!" The Shiny legendary continued to pester Dialga, biting her upper lip in anticipation. She flew up higher to try and receive eye contact with the large, Time dragon.

The blue and pale blue legendary sighed deeply, his eyes drooping downward to the dirt filled ground. He scanned his every thought, trying to figure out a way in which he could fulfill his friend's wishes without breaking the legendary code. There just seemed to be no possible way…

"Dialga…" The Shiny Celebi continued, her eyes blazing with perseverance. "What if I could see him as a ghost?"

The dragon looked at her emerald eyes before titling his head in recognition. He had to admit his companion did have quite a lot of brain… "I could allow that…"

The corners of the fairy's mouth folded upward to a smile as she clenched her fists even tighter, making them turn a pale shade of white. "Could you? Oh please, Dialga! It would mean the world to me!"

The said Time legendary closed his eyes, rethinking his options for what seemed to him to be the hundredth time since Celebi had come to visit. It would be a risky plan, as Arceus would kill him for allowing such a thing, yet the green fairy wouldn't stop bothering him until a plan would hatch between the two. Dialga gave a dry chuckle. He could see why Grovyle intrigued Celebi so much. They were almost exactly the same when it came to things like these. "I will do it, Celebi, on one condition."

The purple fairy nodded vigorously, the bright green antennas on her head bobbing up and down. "Anything! Just tell me!"

His usual serious face cracked into a smile, surprising the both of them. "Promise me you won't tell Arceus I allowed this."

The shiny legendary gave her famous 'tee-hee' before nodding in agreement, crossing her heart to close the deal.

* * *

Celebi flew over the treetops, keeping an eye out for a familiar figure below. Her body was slightly transparent; signaling whatever Dialga did had worked perfectly.

"Don't worry my dear Grovyle, I'm still here." She whispered to herself, an image of the said green gecko popping up into her mind, which only drove her even further.

Her emerald eyes scanned over the forest, seeing a few Pokemon here and then, yet not the one in which she anticipated to see with all her heart. However, she continued to fly onward, her hope not being squashed or disappearing after searching in vain for several hours already.

Celebi gave a long sigh, finally reaching the end of the forest. She gave another quick scan before finally admitting that the Green Pokemon in which she was looking for wasn't here.

Placing her paws against her hips, the purple fairy began to ponder on what other place Grovyle would live at. She could remember all the stories that he told on where he would love to live at instead of the desolate place of the world that they used to live. He told of gushing waterfalls and beautiful vegetation, the sun rising over the hills; the paradise place he would often remark to her. He even told of raising a family when he was ready. The agile Pokemon always had that longing look in his golden eyes each time he told of such stories. Celebi could only smile back at him, comforting him by saying such a future would be for him, as he deserved it more then anyone else.

The Shiny legendary gave her head a nod, trying to remember such a place described by her dear Grovyle. Tapping into her mind, she closed her to try and picture such a place, comparing them to the ones inside her mind already.

She sighed deeply.

There just couldn't be a place in which he described that she could remember seeing or heard about.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Celebi continued her search by once again looking over the forest below her.

* * *

A large, green Pokemon jumped from tree to tree, enjoying the feeling of freedom. He landed on the leaf filled ground with a small thud, casting his golden eyes around his surroundings. With a simple nod of feeling no disturbance in any way, he walk casually forward, arms placed behind his head.

"Nice today…" The Grovyle noted, his half opened eyes looking around the trees and bushes circling his habitat. Small beams of light seeped through the cracks in the branches of a tree, giving just enough in order for him to see fine.

With another fleeting look, he continued to stroll onward, almost feeling slightly misplaced in being of the presence of such a wonderful place.

The green gecko with a large and long leaf on his head had been feeling this said emotion for quite some time now. It was as if he didn't even belong here in the first place, an empty and longing feeling deep within his heart.

Shaking his head from the thought, he gave another simple bound, once again hopping from tree to tree.

* * *

"My dear Grovyle…" Celebi sighed heavily, flying through a new forest in which she had recently found. A frown had finally replaced the smile that always covered her onion shaped face, enhancing the sad sparkle in her emerald eyes. The antennas on her head drooped to the side as she flew through a tree by accident, a cold sensation filling her body when she did. "Where are you?"

Rubbing her tired eyes with her paws, she weaved around the trees at a rather fast pace to continue her search. Each fleeting second seemed to be eternity as her emerald eyes whipped back and forth for a familiar figure.

A small sound of rustling was then heard.

Celebi stopped, eyes widening slightly at hearing such a noise. Even if she was invisible, the shiny legendary backed up, paws clenched almost as if she would battle anything that would dare to mess with her. She may be a small legendary, but her power surpassed any regular Pokemon with ease.

The rustling grew louder as whomever it was appeared to be getting closer by the second. Pursing her lips, Celebi looked to her right, the direction in which she was certain the noise was coming from.

A loud grunt was heard before something landed in front of her, the legendary's eyes snapping shut upon instinct.

She gave a small squeal at the sudden appearance of another Pokemon, but she slowly opened her eyes, only for them to snap up immediately as she looked at the tall figure.

"Grovyle…"

The said green gecko only walked forward, showing no signs that he could see nor hear her in any way. The purple fairy's frown turned into a large grin, emotions flying around in her body. Happiness because she could once more see he was doing fine; Relief because she had finally found him; Sadness because she could not communicate with him in any way; and another feeling she could not understand. It almost felt pleasurable to her.

Grovyle strolled forward once more, arms behind head in a casual manner. Celebi's eyes sparkled; amazed to see his personality was still the same.

The fairy flew beside him, trying to picture herself talking to the green gecko like old times in the past. The laughs and grins they would exchange… their dreams and hopes never dying in each other's presence… the friendship blossoming between the two with every word said…

It felt heavenly.

With one more look, her body started to flicker slightly. Celebi gave a sad look, but continued to smile at being next to her old buddy.

"Goodbye my dear Grovyle… never forget me…" She whispered, wishing that he could here her words. A small tear dripped off her face and landed on the ground as her body disappeared in thin air.

The green gecko paused, a familiar voice whispering inside his ear.

_Goodbye my dear Grovyle… never forget me…_

Grovyle scrunched up his face as a word was uttered from his mouth, himself not even knowing how he knew such a name, "Celebi?"

Yet he could of sworn he saw the said figure flicker beside him like old times.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
